funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Membership
Billing Table I have just copied the Funorb billing info from the Funorb website, but due to my limited experience with tables in wikis, etc. the layout is currently horrible. Some help improving it would be much appreciated. I also felt I had to move one of the images from its original location. If it is thought to be better where it was I have no objection to it being replaced. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:18, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :How pointful is it to copy something which by its nature is subject to frequent change? Wouldn't it be better to just hyperlink the official page? It's not as though you're aggregating something which is spread over multiple pages and thereby adding value. OrbFu 12:40, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::How is the billing subject to "frequent change"? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:25, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::I agree with Vimescarrot, any changes to the Jagex information will be infrequent, and can easily be updated. I say we should include our own copy of the information and a hyperlink to the official page. The official page isn't entirely easy to track down from the funorb main page, so including it here could well be very helpful. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:46, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::See the "coming soon". PayBySMS is probably going to be extended to other countries as and when - I think I've seen discussion on extending it to Germany somewhere, although I can't remember where. Also prices are likely to change regularly. OrbFu 20:43, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I would expect any changes to be announced on the FunOrb main page, making them easy to notice, and hence update. And regularly still doesn't imply frequently. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:06, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Why would you expect prices to change? And even if you did, why does that mean the information is inappropriate for this website? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 21:24, 17 April 2008 (UTC) New table I prefer to save my changes as I go along; I crash often and losing stuff is annoying. So I'll do it all here, to avoid making a mess of the article itself. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:29, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :How are the edits I've started up? If you don't like them, I won't bother continuing. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:39, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Much better! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:49, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, I decided to continue your changes for you. (I just wanted an excuse to edit something :-p) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 05:34, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Copied table to main article. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 05:55, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Good stuff. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 06:43, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Wallie Cards We're going to need to add the payment option of Wallie Cards and whatever else was recently released. PeaceBear0 07:00, 19 November 2008 (UTC) =Other things in this page= We should put some other things besides payment options (in my opinion, it's actually a little bit big) and a few members' benefits. I'm not sure what, though. PeaceBear0 07:00, 19 November 2008 (UTC)